


Innocent love

by pvrified_healing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvrified_healing/pseuds/pvrified_healing
Summary: "A rough voice startled the young cowboy from his deep slumber. "Jesse, wake up!", said teenager tossed and turned as it called out for him, he gave in to look at the direction the voice came from."





	Innocent love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I might update this story as I go. I will also update and edit the warning accordingly. I'll have "underage" tagged because I think Jesse is 17 and Hanzo is 16 years old and they have yet to meet and we shall see what happens once they get to meet eachother. Anyways, thank you for reading. :)

A rough voice startled the young cowboy from his deep slumber. "Jesse, wake up!", the teenager tossed and turned as it called out for him, he gave in to look at the direction the voice came from. "Niño, you're already running late. Get up, you have to go to school or do we have to drag you there?", one of the voices chuckled as the teenager groaned as he looked at both of his fathers standing in the doorway. 

"Please, handle it from here, Jacky. I'll prepare breakfast and lunch for Jesse.", said the olive skinned man with the goatee. He kissed his husband and muttered a quick thank you at his significant other's nod. Reyes sighed as he walked to the kitchen to prepare a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He proceeded to wrap it in wax paper and put it into a Tupperware. 

Jesse turned around in his bedcovers to face his father who sat down on the edge of his bed, "Dad, can I stay home, I don't feel so good.". His father looked at him in worry and caressed the side of the bedcovers, "Jesse, please try to get up and go to school. You need the education. I know it's not always as easy, but you can't afford to skip school at the moment. Your father Gabe and I have been notified that your grades aren't too good either. So trust me if I say that you need the education to pursue a good job in the future..". 

"I know, ive been told and I swear I'll get better. Please dad, make an exception and let me stay home today.", the sleepy teenager muttered and tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.  
"Listen, Jesse you have to go to school but you can come home if you're still feeling unwell, not because you're feeling lazy! Just try and be there for a few lessons, maybe you'll enjoy yourself, feel better and stay there for the remainder of the school day!". The smell of bacon and eggs reached Jesse's room. The older man chuckled as the teenager jumped out of bed to get ready as fast as he could. 

"I need to tell BlueDragon about this! He won't believe me ya actually said I can stay home if I ain't feelin' so good!", the young cowboy giddily exclaimed as he wobbled into his heavy jeans, clicking the belt shut, he then unplugged his phone from the charger and put it into his left pocket. The youngster proceeded button up his flanell shirt as his father carefully corrected him, "Hey, I didn't say you are so sick that you have to stay at home, kiddo!", Jack sighed as his son grinned at him. The teenager slipped into a pair of his favourite western boots, grabbed his backpack and went into the kitchen to grab a few bites of the freshly cooked bacon and eggs. 

The Hispanic man ruffled his son's hair as the young cowboy put the Tupperware from the kitchen counter into his backpack, "Be a good kid, ya hear?". "I'm always a good kid, dad. Ain't nobody tellin' ya otherwise.", the teenager put a fork full of bacon into his mouth and chewed it with an open mouth. "Close your mouth if you're chewing on something. Thats disgusting. Didn't we teach you some manners?", his father reminded him strictly as Jesse sat down, "Yes sir!", the teenager saluted and finished his breakfast quickly. He hopped off the chair, cleaned his plate under the faucet and put it into the sink. Jack made Jesse's bed in the meantime, he grabbed the dirty laundry that lied around his son's room and threw it into the washing machine. He hummed to a tune of an old rock song from the 80's. 

The older man saw his son storming past him into the bathroom as he carefully poured the laundry detergent into the washing machine.  
"Slow down or you'll get yourself killed one day.", he said to Jesse in a disciplined tone. "Excuse me, Sir!", the young cowboy mockingly said with toothpaste covering his mouth as he hastily began brushing his teeth. Morrison shook his head at his kid's behaviour and pressed the start button of the program. Jesse spit out the rest of the toothpaste and washed his mouth with water. "I'm ready to go!", he said to his father who nodded and went into the garage to start up the car.

The youngster bid his hispanic father a hasty goodbye as he grabbed his backpack from the kitchen and ran into the garage to hop into the car. Jack reminded him to use a seatbelt and put the key into the ignition. He successfully started the vehicle and drove out of their driveway. 

Morrison drove faster than law allowed as he ignored every speed limit sign on their way to school. His son jumped out of the car once they reached the parking lot of his high school. The teenager hugged his father quickly as he grabbed his backpack from the backseat. "Bye dad, thanks for driving me. See ya later!", the older man waved goodbye as Jesse walked through the entrance of his school.


End file.
